1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a secure method of automatically closing a trunk of a motor vehicle, the trunk being of the tailgate type. The main aim of the invention is to secure, for a motor vehicle user, an operation to close a tailgate of his vehicle, by checking that said user is not in a so-called detection zone, his presence in such a zone having the unfortunate consequence of causing his person to come into contact with the tailgate upon the closure of the latter.
The field of the invention is, generally, that of the so-called motor vehicle user convenience devices, intended to facilitate for a user various interventions that he makes on his vehicle. Among these devices, there are known, for example, central locking devices for the doors and the trunk, devices for electrically closing windows, but also various devices for automatically closing openings, for example doors or trunk. In the case of the doors of some vehicles, there are sliding doors whose closure is controlled by a pressure of the user on a particular button, present for example on an identifier-type device, also likely to be used as a key to start the vehicle, or directly on the vehicle. In the case of the trunks, there is also the possibility of exerting a pressure on a button, more often than not situated at the most accessible end of the trunk when it is in the open position, to provoke the immediate closure of said trunk.
2. Related Art
For example, in the case of tailgate-type trunks, some vehicles have, at the free end of said tailgate, often to the right side of the latter, a control button dedicated to the automatic closure of the tailgate: a pressure by a user, standing under the tailgate, on this dedicated button triggers the immediate closure of the tailgate.